The woman who married me
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Piove a dirotto, al di fuori del TARDIS; ne sento il rapido e scrosciante ticchettio sul tetto. Ho deciso di fermarmi, solo per una notte, e spegnere tutti i motori, tutte le luci, rimanendo al buio. E solo, benchè io abbia promesso che non lo sarei mai stato." Scritta subito dopo aver visto la puntata "Gli angeli prendono Manhattan".


Piove a dirotto, al di fuori del TARDIS; ne sento il rapido e scrosciante ticchettio sul tetto.

Ho deciso di fermarmi - solo per una notte - e spegnere tutti i motori, tutte le luci - rimanendo al buio.

E solo, benché io abbia promesso che non lo sarei mai stato.

Non mi sarei mai fermato qui, su questo piccolo pianeta chiamato Terra - ancora all'inizio del suo ciclo vitale - se non vi fosse stato questo temporale.

Temo il silenzio, ora che li ho perduti.

E' stupido, e so che non ha senso.

Credo però che presto smetterò di averne paura, trovandolo semplicemente noioso.

Come il giovedì.

 _Odio_ il giovedì.

Un giorno completamente inutile e assolutamente _non - divertentoso._

Anche quei piccoli bottoni blu lo sono...

 _Gli stabilizzatori._

Ecco l'altro motivo per cui mi sono fermato; per cui questa notte ho scelto di prendermi una vacanza.

Penso a _lei._

River Song.

Continuiamo ad incontraci nel tempo sbagliato, destinati a rincorrerci per l'universo e per le epoche.

E ogni volta, sento di conoscerla sempre meno.

Ma può essere questo possibile?

Posso io dimenticare la donna che ha sacrificato tutte le sue rigenerazioni future per salvarmi la vita; che era pronta, in una linea temporale ormai cancellata dall'esistenza, a sacrificare il benessere e la gioia di tutti i mondi, pur di non dover soffrire per la mia morte - che lei stessa era destinata a provocare?

Ah, il destino.

Di nuovo gioca con noi come il gatto fa con il topo.

E' dunque questo il mio futuro?

Dimenticarmi completamente di lei, fino al giorno - sempre più vicino ora che è diventata professoressa - in cui assisterò impotente alla sua morte, chiedendomi chi lei sia e come possa conoscere il mio nome?

Perdere inevitabilmente anche lei, come ho perso i suoi genitori?

Che senso può mai avere tutto questo?

Che resterebbe di me?

Eppure non basterebbe che un attimo, per modificare quel momento.

Un misero istante, e lei continuerebbe a vivere.

Mi basterebbe tornare al giorno in cui Melody è divenuta River, e impedire che sprechi tutte le sue rigenerazioni.

L'avrei sempre al mio fianco, per il resto dei tempi.

Saprei che in qualche epoca; in qualche luogo, c'è qualcuno che mi lega a Amy e Rory.

Qualcuno che mi ama non meno di quanto io l'amo.

Sono un Signore del Tempo, vorrà pur dire qualcosa!

E non mi preoccuperei nemmeno di doverla dimenticare, perché so che ogni volta che dovessimo rivederci, mi innamorerei di lei sempre e comunque.

Decine, centinaia di volte.

No, no, no...

Ho avuto già una volta la prova di cosa accade quando si interferisce con il corretto andamento degli eventi.

Il tempo stava morendo, trascinando questo piccolo mondo con sé.

E poi, come posso anche solo pensare di sconvolgere nuovamente il mio passato e il suo futuro?

D'altronde, River non ha esitato a chiedere aiuto all'intero universo per salvarmi, su quella piramide...

Aveva accettato persino di passare tutti i suoi giorni in carcere; prima che venisse scoperto che l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto uccidere non era mai esistito.

Mi sfugge un risolino.

I giorni, certo, ma le notti...

La pioggia è cessata.

Mi alzo, riaccendendo il TARDIS.

La mente mi ritorna alla prima volta che l'ho incontrata, sul pianeta Biblioteca.

Mi disse che l'ultima volta che ci eravamo visti, l'avevo portata alle Torri Cantanti di Darillium.

Forse, se non ce la portassi mai...

Lascio i comandi, la testa fra le mani.

E' tutto inutile, che può mai cambiare?

Solo il luogo del nostro ultimo incontro.

Sono destinato a perderla in ogni modo.

Che posso fare?

Come posso impedire che il suo futuro si manifesti; che il mio passato si cancelli?

E' davvero questa la vita a cui sono così disperatamente attaccato, al punto da inscenare la mia morte e da permettere che River - la sola ed unica River, _mia moglie_ \- sia stata rinchiusa a Stormcange fino alla grazia, benché innocente?

Da permettere addirittura che mi tacesse il dolore di essersi rotta il polso, nel tentativo di farmi contento e di non deludermi?

Che razza di persona sono diventato?

Sfioro il mio diario nero.

Il _nostro_ diario.

Non so che fare.

 _Non ancora._

Ma so che c'è un modo.

 _Deve_ esserci.

Per ora posso solo vivere ogni nostro incontro fino in fondo, impedendo che il suo nome perda significato e sforzandomi di ricordarla.

Amy era riuscita a far tornare Rory, perché io non dovrei riuscire a fare lo stesso?

Ma se non dovesse funzionare?

Se non dovessi riuscire a ricordarla o a trovare un modo?

Un lampo di genio!

River una volta aveva scritto un messaggio su una scatola base - solo per me - nella mia lingua.

Non era stata una cattiva idea, in fondo.

Da qualche parte qui intorno deve pur esserci quello che cerco...

[*]

«Ciao dolcezza».

Alzo gli occhi sulla mia River, appena entrata nel TARDIS.

«Stai bene?» mi chiede.

Una domanda a cui non sono ancora sicuro di saper rispondere.

Lo sa anche lei, e finge che io le abbia detto che sto benissimo.

«Dove andiamo?».

Resto a fissarla per qualche istante.

Mi chiedo spesso se conosca quello che le accadrà - nuovamente - a causa mia.

Sento di non riuscire a respirare, così mi schiarisco la voce, sperando di riuscire a parlare senza trasmetterle la mia angoscia.

«Pensavo a una lunga e tranquilla gita tra i ghiacci perenni di Nettuno. Dev'essere divertente. E...».

Mi avvicino, dandole un buffetto sul naso.

«...Ho in programma anche un viaggetto su Titano».

Vedo i suoi occhi illuminarsi.

«Hmm... Mi serviranno abiti più pesanti, allora» dice, pensierosa.

«Troverai tutti i vestiti di cui hai bisogno nel guardaroba. Prima a destra, seconda a sinistra, dopo la confusione. Lo sai, no?»

«Mi dai una mano ad indossarli?».

Ammicca e ride del mio imbarazzo, cercando di non farmi pensare ai suoi genitori.

Mi concentro sui comandi del TARDIS, spiandola con la coda dell'occhio mentre si avvicina al diario, convinta di non essere vista.

«Sei sicuro che non siamo già stati su Titano?» chiede.

Si zittisce, e io sorriso compiaciuto.

Speravo le facesse quell'effetto.

Fingo di non accorgermi del suo arrivo alle mie spalle, e mi mostro piacevolmente sorpreso mentre mi bacia.

Oh, se solo potessi fermare il tempo in questo momento!

Se solo potessi fingere di ignorare che questa potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che la vedrò viva...

E poi così impossibile ciò che chiedo?

Mi viene _davvero_ negata un po' di felicità; la gioia di viaggiare fianco a fianco con lei, senza il timore di perderci in un gioco crudele, che ci imprigiona in questa assurda altalena?

«Dolcezza, non potevi trovare un modo migliore per avermi sempre con te» mi dice, prima di sparire nei corridoi.

La mia angoscia ora si è un po' attenuata.

Riprendo il diario, sorprendendomi per la lentezza con cui sono arrivato a una soluzione tanto semplice ed immediata per ricordarmi per sempre di lei.

Prima di chiuderlo e riporlo al suo posto - vicino a uno dei miei due cuori - sorrido alle parole che io stesso ho scritto in Gallifreyano Antico:

 _"Questo è il nostro diario._  
 _Del Dottore e di River Song, Melody Pond._  
 _La donna che mi ha sposato."_


End file.
